Bitey: A Chomping Good Time
Bitey: A Chomping Good Time is a platform action-adventure game produced and developed by Somegranola. The game features the character, Bitey, a tiny wolf with a big bite who must seek out the items known as the Mack Ghuffen Gears and stop the plans of the evil Sir Fuzzbucket. The look of the game is heavily inspired by the work of early black-and-white 1930s cartoons, similar to that of early Disney or Fleischer Studios, with a soundtrack provided by Caravan Palace. Gameplay Bitey is a platforming game with action-adventure elements in which you control the titular character and guide him through various locations to obtain the Mack Ghuffen gears from the various henchman of the main antagonist, Sir Fuzzbucket. The game features a number of hub worlds, which contain the game’s levels. Completing each level involves reaching the goal at the end. Completing all the levels will open up the “Encore” level, which contains a boss character that must be defeated to obtain a Mack Ghuffen Gear. Bitey has the ability to jump to reach ledges and platforms, as well as the ability to crawl and wall jump. During certain parts of the game, Bitey can interact with objects in the level which trigger events that may or may not help in progressing. Bitey also has various attacks to help defeat enemies that stand in his way. His basic attacks involve punches, which can be comboed into each other to perform combo attacks. His other attack involves the use of Bitey’s Chomp Attack, in which Bitey lunges forward to bite enemies. The Chomp Attack has many applications besides attacking, as it can also be used to break down barriers and chain across “chompable” objects. Bitey can also make use of certain objects in the game that can be used as improvised weapons, such as broken pipes, or by carrying them. Levels feature Wooden Barrels and Wooden Crates, which contain many items that Bitey can use. Crates contain mainly money, which Bitey can use to make in-game purchases, though they may also contain power-ups in the form of Root Beer bottles. Barrels contain health items, which take the form of meat foods, such as whole chickens and t-bone steaks. Both Crates and Barrels can be opened with Bitey’s attacks and by also hitting an enemy into one. They can also be carried and thrown. The items found in Crates and Barrels can also be dropped by defeated enemies. Aside from the mentioned power-ups, money, and health items Bitey can also collect various hidden vinyl records, which unlock extra content within the game. Defeating enemies, collecting power-ups and health, and time completion all contribute to the player’s score, which is totaled at the end of each level. Based on their level score, they will receive a ranking of either (from lowest to highest): COAL, PEARL, EMERALD, SAPPHIRE, RUBY, DIAMOND. Achieving a ranking higher than COAL, rewards the player with extra money, with larger amounts pertaining to higher rankings. Plot The game opens with Bitey the Wolf working in his workshop, with a machine sitting on a nearby workbench. For awhile now, Bitey has had no idea what the machine does but keeps it around as a momento to his grandfather, Mack Ghuffen Wolf. Just then, his workshop is invaded by a rich gentlemen, Sir Fuzzbucket, and many of his goons. During the scuffle, the goons manage to steal the Mack Ghuffen Contraption, with Sir Fuzzbucket informing Bitey that he plans to unlock the machine's true power by gathering the elusive Mack Ghuffen Gears, using it to conquer the land. As Bitey prepares to find a way to get his gradfather's machine back, as well as seek out the Gears before Fuzzbucket can, he is approached by a mysterious creature wearing a barrel on its head. This creature, who calls itself the Mysterious Merchant, says that he can assist Bitey on his quest but for the right price. Bitey gives the Merchant a strange look, which prompts it to mention that it'll be "close by" as it leaves the workshop. With a goal in mind, and the Merchant providing support, Bitey sets off to different places to face many enemies and make new allies in order to get back the Mack Ghuffen Contraption and stop Sir Fuzzbucket's plans. Characters The protagonist of the story is Bitey the Wolf, a small wolf who loves to eat but also has a bit of a temper. He also has a job as a mechanic for various machines. His Grandfather Mack Ghuffen Wolf left him the Mack Ghuffen Contraption that can give the user untold amounts of power but it does not work as the key Mack Ghuffen Gears had been lost long ago. The antagonist, a rich and powerful bear named Sir Fuzzbucket, hears of this machine and has his minions take the machine from Bitey while also sending his forces to across the land to search for the Gears. Bitey then takes it upon himself to travel to various locations and obtain the Gears and machine, as well as defeat Fuzzbucket’s forces. Along the way, he encounters allies that help him on his journey, such as the Mysterious Merchant. Levels Levels are structured around hubs, which Bitey can explore and make purchases from the traveling merchant. There are five levels in each hub, including the boss level, which is unlocked when the previous four levels in the hub are completed. When a hub world in first entered, the four levels are unlocked and Bitey may choose to enter any level he wishes. However, upon completing that particular level, the remaining levels all raise in difficulty, which may take the form of different enemies, level length, and even specific structure changes within the level. This essentially means the last of the four level will always be the most difficult level in that hub, before heading into the boss level. This mechanic of level difficulty encourages multiple playthroughs to view the changes made to each level. Once a hub boss has been completed, a new level opens up which acts as a transition to the next hub area. Also, the levels in a completed hub can be replayed, though only at the difficulties previously set. HUB 0: Bitey’s Workshop “''Fine Tunage''” Bitey begins his journey by getting some exercise done within his own workshop, as preparation for the upcoming journey. This sequence acts as a training level for Bitey and afterwards, he is able to enter the first hub of the game. HUB 1: Grislyville: “''Hometown Throwdown''” Grislyville is Bitey’s home town and is the first major starting point of his journey. The hub area is the Town Square, which opens up to the various levels around Grislyville. Bitey must rid the town of Sir Fuzzbucket’s forces, as well as obtain the Mack Ghuffen Gear from his first cohort, Sir Buckingtooth. The Mysterious Merchant is located near the fountain in front of City Hall. Levels: Leisure Lane Back Alley Brawl Construction Junction Factory Farce ENCORE LEVEL: City Hall Showdown TRANSITION LEVEL: Fishy Street HUB 2: Salty Shark Docks “''Maritime Madness''” Bitey must acquire a boat to continue in his journey, but unfortunately the Docks are overrun with Fuzzbucket’s henchmen, whom are under the command of Captain Blubber. Bitey must clear out the docks and defeat Blubber, while also getting both a boat of his own and a Gear. The hub area consists of a dive bar that plays shanty music on a jukebox. The merchant is located behind the counter. Levels: Precarious Pier Shipyard Shenanigans Barnacle Beach Pontoon Panic ENCORE LEVEL: The S.S. Blubber TRANSITION LEVEL: Sailing Sorrows HUB 3: Madame Macabre's Manor “''Haunted Hi-Jinks''” Arriving at the manor, Bitey must seek information on Fuzzbucket’s exact location and thinks his next cohort, Madame Macabre may have the answers he seeks, as well as the next Gear. The entire area takes place at night, in theme with the scary atmosphere of the area. The hub consists of the courtyard and inside the manor house’s foyer. The Mysterious Merchant can be found in the foyer, near the fireplace. Levels: Grave Matters East Wing Endurance West Wing Woes Haunted Heights ENCORE LEVEL: Subterranean Spook TRANSITIONAL LEVEL: Frightful Forest HUB 4: Mr. Moxie’s Amusement Park “''Carnival Calamity''” Upon leaving the spooky forest, Bitey enters a large amusement park run by the delightfully enigmatic Mr. Moxie. The bright colors and lights are a far cry from the haunted manor from before. However it’s not all fun and games, as Mr. Moxie is actually working for Fuzzbucket, and has in his possession a Mack Ghuffen Gear. Bitey must traverse the colorful wonder of the amusement park to reach Moxie’s location, while avoiding the enemies that stand in his way. The hub area consists of an open plaza at the entrance of the park, with a large gold statue of Mr. Moxie in the center. The Merchant is located next to the foot of the statue, complete with his own stand. Levels: Moxie’s Rousing Ride Central Fantastic Funhouse Frolic Dark Ride Danger Sensational Circus Performance ENCORE LEVEL: Mr. Moxie’s Fantastic Airship TRANSITIONAL LEVEL: Parachute Plunge HUB 5: Warzone Occupado “''Battlefield Bonanza''” Bitey realizes that he’s landed in the warring country of Occupado. The soldiers of Gravel and Tar have been fighting for years and Bitey finds himself enlisted in the Gravel Army. And as it turns out, the leader of the Tar Army, General Molasses, has the final Gear. If Bitey is to proceed and survive in this warzone, he’s going to need to cooperate with the few soldiers of Gravel and carry out their final plan. The hub area is the bombed out ruins of a city, in which the Gravel soldiers have set up camp in. The Merchant can be found around a campfire, near the General’s tent. Levels: The Perilous Push Back Solemn Sewers Tricky Trenches Silent City Blues ENCORE LEVEL: The Tar Headquarters TRANSITIONAL LEVEL: Road to Oblivion HUB 5: Fuzzbucket Skyscraper “''Ascend to The End''” Unlike the other hub areas from before, this hub contains only one level which is also the boss level. Due to this, the area only consists of a small area in front of the skyscraper, which contains a few hedges, benches and a fountain. The Merchant is found near a bench. Levels: ENCORE LEVEL: Fuzzbucket Skyscraper Due to this being the only level in this area, the level is incredibly large. Bitey must face the ultimate test in which he must endure all the floors of the skyscraper. Being that this is Sir Fuzzbucket’s home turf, he’s bound to have traps and security measures up the wazoo. And since the skyscraper is mechanized, it changes shape constantly.The place is also crawling with the strongest enemies yet. After Bitey fights his way to top of the building, Sir Fuzzbucket is ready to face him himself. However, Fuzzbucket has armed himself with a modified stream-powered mech suit, enhancing his strength. After an intense and massive battle, Fuzzbucket is defeated and the machine is revealed to have been in the suit. However, once Bitey attempts to retrieve it, the Mack Ghuffen Gears suddenly attach themselves to the machine, causing it to start up. Once the machine is running on all gears, both Bitey and Fuzzbucket are sucked into a large portal created by the machine. On the other end, the two find themselves in a place that looks like it came right out of a surrealism artwork. Unable to handle the intensity of the environment, Fuzzbucket faints, leaving Bitey the only one able to find away out of the dimension. He then realizes that the machine is also within the dream-like realm and he must destroy the Gears to get to it and escape. HUB 6: The Dali Dimension “''Hyper Surrealistic''” The main area consists of a large platform suspended in the air with many strange structures that can be climbed on. It is also possible to walk off the edge and under the platform due to shift in gravity when doing so. The Merchant can be found on the underside of the platform. Fuzzbucket is also in the hub, though he cannot be interacted with. Levels: ENCORE LEVEL: Destino Similar to the previous level, there is only one level to play and it too is a boss level. The objective is to locate the five Gears once again but this time to destroy them. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the location, the Gears have manifested themselves as strange creatures which act as mini bosses. They are each themed after their respective locations, but with a dream-like touch. To accommodate this, the level is also very large and the odd things that occur within the realm can hinder progress. Finally, when the Gears are destroyed, Bitey returns to the hub platform and must due battle with the machine, which by this point, has transformed into a massive sentient mechanical beast that constantly changes shape. Bitey must destroy the machine once and for all, if he ever wants to return back to his home. The Speakeasy After the main game is complete, an area in the first hub area opens called The Speakeasy. Here, Bitey can participate in extra extremely challenging levels, depending on the rankings he’s acquired. There’s also a jukebox to listen to the music tracks in the game. You can also buy extra power-ups that weren’t offered by the Merchant before. Development Information on the game first surfaced when user Somegranola posted a http://videogames-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Somegranola/Bitey_Game_Idea_Previewblog that featured a small preview of what the game would be about. The post described the general idea of the game, and also included an image of several characters that included the main character, Bitey, as well as Sir Fuzzbucket (whom at the time, was unnamed). Category:Original Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Video Games